


Sparked Chemicals

by sunflower624



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Batjokes, Gay, M/M, alternative, valeyne - Freeform, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower624/pseuds/sunflower624
Summary: What if Bruce admitted his feelings and connection with Jeremiah during their fight in the Ace Chemicals Lab? What if it was more angsty than expected? Spoilers from Gotham Episode 5x07 (Warning: Soft kiss, language, and etc..)





	Sparked Chemicals

Bruce entered Ace Chemicals, looking around each area for a sign of Jeremiah. His voice had became slightly hoarse from the screaming in the alley and all the emotions. He gulped slightly, “Jeremiah!” Afterwards, he heard a slight laugh, feeling himself move towards the area. His eyes became dark, as he saw Jeremiah waiting for him on the railing. 

Bruce approached the stairs, tension throughout his whole body. “Jeremiah -- this ends tonight!” A slightly laugh escaped Jeremiah’s painted lips, smirking a bit. Jeremiah brought out his knife, biting his lip. “No Bruce, this is just the beginning.” He laughed out, as Bruce and Jeremiah lunged for each other.

Bruce wrapped one arm around his hip, upper cutting Jeremiah roughly, some blood began to spur. Jeremiah laughed like a maniac, enjoying himself. Suddenly, Bruce slammed Jeremiah onto the railing. He cuffed his hand over Jeremiah’s wrist, watching the knife fall into the chemicals. A smile emerged on the older man's face. 

Within a moment, Bruce pulled Jeremiah back and kicked his stomach. His heel dug into his skin, hitting his wound that was still healing. Jeremiah grunted out, nearly falling back. He held himself up with the railings, inches away from Bruce. The raven-haired boy slammed his hands into Jeremiah’s chest, watching him fall back. 

A few moans escaped Jeremiah’s lips, “O-Oh yes…” He looked up, watching Bruce followed him down and held Jeremiah by the collar of his suit. “You feel it, the connection between us!” 

Jeremiah’s hand went to Bruce’s waist, trying to hold onto him with a smile. He was interrupted with punches across his face, one hitting his eye, one hitting his lips, and  the others hitting wherever else was left. 

“Bruce, you feel it! Tell me you feel it!” Jeremiah yelled out, some moans and laughs slipping out. He found himself enjoying this moment with Bruce, loving the dark energy that surrounded the boy. Bruce gritted his teeth, slamming his hands harder into Jeremiah. Suddenly, Jeremiah was stunned as Bruce leaned in. They were just centimeters apart causing another soft moan to escape his lips, trying to intimidate Bruce. 

“You mean _nothing to me…_ ” Bruce softly spoke, leaning in a bit more. Jeremiah’s eyes softened, gritting his teeth. He slammed his head into Bruce’s, pushing Bruce off of him. Jeremiah brought himself up slowly, stretching his back a bit. 

“Bruce, why can’t you accept it and admit it!” Jeremiah yelled, as he approached Bruce. The boy backed up into the railing, feeling Jeremiah's hand wrap around his neck for a moment. Both of Jeremiah’s hands clasped on Bruce’s neck, drawing him closer. “You need me! I’m the answer to your life’s questions. Without me, you’re just a joke -- without a punchline..” There was true emotion in Jeremiah’s voice, causing Bruce to look at Jeremiah deeper. 

“You’re right, I can’t lie…” Bruce began, trying to look down as he felt Jeremiah’s eyes burn into his soul. “I miss the old you, Jeremiah…” 

Jeremiah’s eyes softened, shocked by his answer. He stumbled across his words, “W-Well… I’m not that person anymore, Bruce. I really do care about you. I don’t want to ever kill you, I want to be your friend or even more than that.” Bruce looked away, feeling the railing shake a bit.

“Jeremiah -- I loved you… I feel a connection still, but I don’t know how that bond is going to be the same. You’ve hurt me, Jeremiah…” Bruce admitted, his breathing became heavy. He was overwhelmed with everything going on. He never expected to admit his true feelings, but it was hard to deny them. 

Jeremiah leaned in closer to Bruce, finding his breathing heavier than normal. “Can I just have one thing from you, Bruce?’ His voice pleaded, his tone different. He seemed honest, causing Bruce to make direct eye-contact. 

Bruce leaned forward, his lips contacting Jeremiah’s. Jeremiah was shocked that Bruce knew exactly what he was talking about, but kissed back. The railing behind Bruce rattled more. They pulled apart, as Jeremiah pulled Bruce away from the railing and ran into it. The railing broke off and Jeremiah found himself falling backwards into the chemicals. 

Bruce’s eyes softened, the moment seeming like forever. He heard a huge splash! He looked down, as he watched the chemicals consume Jeremiah’s body and memories. He began to pant and he screamed, “Jeremiah!”

Selina rushed in as she heard Bruce screaming, leaning over the railing. He was trying to find a way to get Jeremiah out himself. “Bruce! What are you doing?!” Selina yelled, worried slightly.

“Call Jim or someone, we need to get Jeremiah out of here.” Bruce demanded, his hands shaking from fear. Selina’s eyebrows furrowed, confused by Bruce’s sudden care for Jeremiah. “Selina! Hurry!!” 

After a while, some people finally arrived. They had special suits on and had machines to help pull his body out. Bruce tensed up, watching the men work hard to get him out. When they did, he felt his stomach tighten and his knees buckled. Jeremiah’s whole body was burned, he looked completely dead. That was the day, Bruce Wayne died and The Joker was born. 

 


End file.
